


Conversation

by JY_4AF



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JY_4AF/pseuds/JY_4AF
Summary: 一只会说情话的锤锤～
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警，有车，bug 都是我的。  
> 占tag致歉，第一次写文，文笔过渣，请轻喷！

“Root!” Shaw 的声音夹杂着混乱的枪声传入root 的耳朵。Root 的内心颤动着，她想要看到 Shaw，那个只属于她一个人的Sameen Shaw可是她更不想Shaw陪着她一起送死。早在出发前root就知道这是one-way ticket可Root从来不是一个惧怕生死的人（至少在拥有Shaw之前是这样的）。  
“Sameen?”  
“Root! Get fxxk over here.” Root不得不承认，Shaw的性感低音炮是她这辈子最喜欢听到的声音（当然机器宝宝除外）可是在这样的场合Shaw的声音只会让她分心；就在这时，她听到自己的右侧发出了一声枪响，还没来得及转头就已经被一个小个子扑倒了，紧接着又是一声枪响，右边的人应声而倒。世界仿佛安静了，枪声不再，只能听到地上紧紧拥抱着两人的心跳声。不知时间过了多久，Root先开口打破了沉默。  
“Sameen? You smell so good，did you use the perfume I sent to you?” Root挂着一脸笑容看着这个压在自己身上的那个让自己朝思暮想的人。Shaw 不说话，安静的注视着身下被自己紧紧抱着的女人，任由root 的手不安分的在她身上游走，时间在这一刻好像静止了。当Root 的手来到Shaw的肩膀时，她摸到了一片湿润，仿佛是血。  
“Sameen! You are hurt.” Root担心的说着坐了起来，她看到血已经渗出了Shaw的黑色风衣，好在伤势并不严重，可Root依旧讨厌除了她以外的任何人伤害Shaw，因为Shaw是她的私人物品，是只属于她一个人的。在Root为她检查伤口的时候Shaw依旧一言不发的盯着Root的脸。  
“Sameen, please say something, you scared me, are you ok?”  
“Root, I promise, if you try to dump me again, I will end you.”  
“Sweetie, you are bleeding, can we go back home first?” 一路上Shaw只静静地看着窗外没有再说话。Root 顺路买了一些酒精纱布和便利店的whiskey。门一开，还是熟悉的景象熟悉的味道。Root已经离开家一个多月了，看样子她不在的这段时间里Shaw也没怎么回家。  
“Well, it looks like someone is been shooting people outside these days...” Root转身说道，话还没说完就被Shaw温热湿润的嘴唇堵上了。虽是时隔许久的吻，可心中的熟悉依旧。 Shaw不顾肩膀的枪伤，抱起Root就往沙发走去。Shaw清楚Root身上每一寸的肌肤，她亲吻着她熟悉的每一个敏感地带，手在单薄的布料下游走，轻轻地搓揉着Root胸前并不怎么傲人的双乳。  
“Sameen...please...please...fxxk me...please.” Root断断续续的声音让Shaw更加的兴奋。  
“As you wish.”湿润的Root很轻松就容纳下了Shaw的两根手指。Shaw的手指不断深入，伴随着每一次摩擦内壁的凸起，Shaw 都能感受到身下人的颤抖。Shaw的大拇指还不断的在Root 的clit上打着转，时不时的按压就让Root忍不住的呻吟，Shaw欣赏着身下人随节奏扭动的躯体。  
“Sameen...please make me...come...please.” Shaw将Root一次次的推向边缘又拉回，肾上腺素和多巴胺的分泌让她仿佛全然忘了肩上的疼痛。随着Root的求饶，Shaw加快了速度，每一次的抽插都刺激着Root的G点。  
“Sameen, Sameen ,Sam.....”Shaw 的名字伴随着Root 那重重的喘息声充斥着整个房间。  
“oh sweetie, I almost forgot how good you are. Now, it’s my turn.” Root 说着便翻身将Shaw 压在身下，小心翼翼地褪去Shaw带血的衣服，露出了为了保护她而新添的伤口。她用食指轻轻的抚摸着伤口周围，Shaw疼的低哼了一声。  
“Sameen, I hope you remember this feeling, cause every time you get hurt, my heart hurts ten times more than this.” Root说着便轻轻起身去拿酒精纱布，顺便把那瓶便利店的 whiskey 递给了Shaw。  
“Tell me you will stay.” Shaw一口气灌下了半瓶whiskey昏昏沉沉地说道，劣质的味道充斥着口腔。Shaw 的视线一直停留在帮自己处理伤口的Root 脸上，生怕下一秒这个人就会从眼前再次消失一样。  
“Done, sweetie, you look like a zong zi, but still cute.” Root毕竟不是专业的医生。  
“You're not answering my question.” Shaw的语气依旧冰冷。  
“Sameen, you know how much I want to stay with you. But the Machine need me.” Root 面朝着Shaw坐了下来。  
“Fxxk you Root. Then take me with you, admit it, you need me.” Shaw转过头死死的瞪着Root，语气中多了一丝愤怒。  
“Yes, Sameen. I need you now more than ever. But I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want you to take risks with me, and I don't want you to die!” Root的声音微微颤抖着。 Shaw 听着喝完了那剩下的酒，看到身旁抽泣的瘦弱女人，伸出了僵硬的手臂将Root默默的拥入怀中。  
“I miss you.” Shaw像机器人般地说道，生疏的像这三个字从未从她口中说出过。Root 惊讶的挣脱了拥抱，这是她第一次听到二轴Shaw表露心声，她从未期待过能得到Shaw的回应，她本以为她不在乎，可是没想到听到Shaw亲口说想她，原来是这么的美好。Root 再也忍不住了，再一次的吻上了Shaw。  
“I am sorry, I don't want you to go through the worst days with me.”Root盯着两人拉着的手，不敢直视Shaw的眼睛。  
“I promise if you let anyone else hear what I'm going to say, I'll shoot you.” Shaw沉默了一会儿，抬起Root的脸，强迫两人对视。继续说：

“Every day of my life was the worst day, until you show up. You made me realize that even on the worst days there is a possibility for joy.”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 作者叨叨：呜呜呜，我是一个rookie。2020依旧躺在肖根坑底，看了很多大大的文，想自己试着写写。私心想看说情话的锤锤所以有了这篇奇奇怪怪的对话。更喜欢脑补她们英文对话的感觉，如果有错误请纠正。开车太难了。。。卡了好多次。老福特死活不让我发，我放弃了。  
> 补一下：Even on the worst days，there is a possibility for joy. 源于美剧《灵书妙探》。因为很喜欢这句台词，也希望送给在遇到worst days时的自己，所以在这里分享给大家。


End file.
